


shit happens dude

by peternurphy



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/pseuds/peternurphy
Summary: Carter is awoken by an issue with Pickman's changing anatomy.





	shit happens dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnshaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnshaws/gifts).



> I wrote this in under 3 hours but I really wanted to do a treat for this so!!

Randolph Carter was awoken in the middle of the night by something pressing against his lower back. He shifted groggily and tried to push it aside, but it stayed in place. The sound of Richard’s snoring soothed him somewhat; nonetheless Randolph could not sleep with whatever pressed into him.

He sighed slightly and turned around. Richard’s mouth hung open slightly - the sharp teeth that were still coming in glinted against the moonlight that filtered in from the window. His eyes hung closed and his ears twitched slightly when Randolph whispered his name. He nudged him again in the chest, and Richard’s eyelids finally fluttered.

“Your, ah,” said Randolph quietly. His voice was hoarse and low, but it was nothing to the growl Richard gave in response to the disturbance. Randolph flushed, slightly. “You woke me up,” he said.

“Hm?”

The outline of Richard’s eyes had shifted and shrank around the whites. However, Richard’s eyes had always been a pale, almost yellow brown, and they flicked to the side to meet Randolph’s. The muzzle, half-extended from his jawline, twitched as his mouth stretched out. He snorted and wrapped his arms back around Randolph’s stomach. “Sorry about that,” he said. His breath was hot against Randolph’s neck, and he shifted his hips forward into Randolph’s. 

“You don’t seem sorry.”

Richard laughed. It was raspy and deep, and Randolph felt the rumbling in his bones. “Not really, no,” Richard said, and his hands pulled down towards the waistband of Randolph’s trousers. Randolph turned slightly. He had been curled with his back to Richard. Richard’s hands helped him roll over so they were facing each other, Richard’s erection blatantly visible through the old, torn pair of pants he kept on for Randolph’s sake. Richard continued to paw around Randolph’s waistline while Randolph simply placed his hand on the bulge. “I swear you’ve gotten bigger since the transformation,” he mused. 

“You gonna do something with it?”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Randolph smiled as he undid the buttons of Richard’s pants. Richard’s cock stood out prominently - the tip now slightly more pointed, the new bone inside clearly pointed upwards. Randolph ran his hand experimentally along the length. They were more friends than romantic partners - but he had taken Richard’s cock several times before the transformation. This would be new, however - and Randolph found himself rather eager to try it. He let Richard tug down his trousers and free his own erection. 

They had once been roughly the same size. Despite Randolph’s diminutive body, he was quite well-endowed. This was a great source of teasing for Richard - he would fuck Randolph and ask what all that cock was for as he jerked him off. Randolph flushed horrible every time Richard mentioned it. Now, however, Richard was clearly ahead in the dick department. 

Randolph spread his legs for Richard to begin probing at his hole. In a drawer next to the bed Randolph kept a small glass bottle of a slick oil, from some plant native to these parts of the Dreamlands. He dribbled a little over the fingers that pushed inside of him, and the sweet smell mingled in the air with Richard’s. It went straight to his erection, and Randolph whimpered. “You could just shove it in,” he suggested. Richard laughed.

“If you say so.”

He grabbed Randolph and jerked him up. Randolph was forced onto his hands and knees on the floor below the bed. It was so quick that Randolph didn’t even notice that his trousers were fully off, now. Richard stood behind him - and before Randolph could adjust to the new position, he felt his hole stretch further than it ever had and the pulsing of the blood vessels in Richard’s cock against his inner walls. He yelped, his voice jumping three octaves without any effort.

“You said to shove it in,” growled Richard. He had leaned down so his voice was against Randolph’s ear, and the hot breath and purring breathing made Randolph start to shift his hips and slide his body along Richard’s cock. Richard seemed encouraged by this, for he was thrusting himself and grabbing Randolph hard by the thighs. 

Soon he was moving without much control. Randolph heard the panting; he felt claws breaking the skin on his thighs and blood running down them. Part of him wanted to ask for stimulation on his cock, though he knew it was a bad idea with the claws. He sank further onto his elbows and angled himself up more to try and get more of Richard’s cock inside of him, to soothe that desperate desire that had come up.

Richard seemed to be fully satisfied, however. He was fucking Randolph even harder, thrusting faster and faster inside of him. Randolph felt every single square inch of Richard’s cock at his entrance as he was stretched and allowed to collapse around the width. As Richard pulled out slightly it stretched around the most girthy part; when he shoved himself all the way back in the stretching subsided. His pelvis moved back and forth of its own accord, and he could feel Richard’s girth deeper within him. He murmured incoherently in his pleasured reverie. Even if he was held at this edge, unable to tip over into an orgasm, he would not mind.

“Make me come,” growled Richard. Randolph, as prudish as his first impression was, was quite practiced in making men come. He knew how to work the muscles inside his pelvis, and work them he did - clenching and tightening and pulling on Richard’s cock. “Oh  _ gods _ ,” Richard hissed, and Randolph whined himself in happiness. He wanted Richard to finish - to finish inside of him, to be brought to a climax under Randolph’s abilities. He felt the throbbing and desperately faster thrusting from Richard, until-

 

Richard groaned loudly.

 

Randolph screamed.

 

He had never been stretched this far. It came out of nowhere - some growth in the base of Richard’s cock as it twitched and leaked inside of him. Even when Richard bit into Randolph’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood, Randolph was only focused on that extreme  _ thing _ that worked his hole open.

“ _ Richard- _ ”

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re-”

“You’re hurting me-”

Richard pulled his muzzle up in confusion. He was still pushing inside of Randolph as he continued his orgasm, working himself as he came. There seemed to be no end to it, and Richard didn’t seem to notice. 

“Your cock, it-”

Randolph struggled to talk. Richard glanced down at himself. “Shit,” he said. “What is that?”

“You don’t  _ know _ ?!”

Randolph screamed it. Richard laughed, and Randolph glared back at him. “You can’t not know - you have to have, I don’t know, seen it before when you-” His voice raised steadily as he yelled at Richard, until he choked on it and cut off, too embarrassed and flustered (and horny) to finish his sentence. 

“It’ll probably go down when I come,” Richard said. “ _ Fuck _ -” 

He throbbed again, and Randolph screeched into the floor. Worst of all, the sudden expansion had made his own cock start to leak onto the floor. He reached back slowly, tentatively. The last thing he wanted was to make himself come with the monster dick still inside of him. But he had to touch himself, and he faded into a pleasured bliss when he got that initial stimulation. He jerked slowly and steadily as Richard growled and finished himself inside of Randolph. The teeth hooked back into his shoulder; this jolted Randolph to stroke even faster.

“Then fuck me,” he hissed.

Richard did. He grabbed Randolph’s waist, he bit even harder, and he kept moving himself and sliding the knot against the tightened muscle between Randolph’s legs. They were both panting, both stimulated at the brink, both leaking-

Richard finished first. He let go with his mouth to growl desperately, right next to Randolph’s ear. But just before the knot was pulled out, Randolph came onto the floor. 

In a hazy reverie, not caring about the mess, he collapsed down. And Richard pulled out and lay next to him, breathing into his ear.

“Sorry about that,” he said. Randolph turned slightly to look at his blurry form.

“Don’t be.”

  
  



End file.
